all the times
by bbmgleek
Summary: AU , key events in the ongoing lives of Blaine and Santana as friends and well...more than friends (rated T for swearing and semi-sexual situations) ; Blaintana
1. Chapter 1

Blaine didn't have any friends at pre-school so he was surprised when on the first day of first grade he made one called Brian, _Brian was_ _really cool and had been camping last summer with his dad and had a pet dog_. Blaine hadn't done anything with his father during the summer nor had he been allowed his own pet, _Brian was so lucky, his dad must be awesome.  
_  
It was late February in second grade and Blaine was now Brian's best '**school**' friend they played together at school every weekday and he had invited him over 3 times this school year so far- they had played adventurers. But he hadn't been to Brian's house yet so he was really excited to see it and meet Brian's cousins and his weekend friends. He had even said Blaine could bring a weekend friend as well.  
Rachel Berry was who Blaine decided to bring, she was his neighbour, her dad was a lawyer like his, she was in the 3rd grade and she sang really great.  
They arrived at the party just on time and he was shocked at how big and fancy his house was, his dad always looked below average when he picked Brian up, not super rich.  
It later turned out that Blaine was right; this wasn't the house of Brian's 'dead-beat dad' it belonged to his wealthy _divorcée_ mother.  
He gave his friend his present and with Rachel's hand in his they ran into the main room. she and Blaine were only the fifth people to arrive so they soon went outside, sat on the swings and watched the piñata sway in the cool breeze until they heard Brian's mother Suzanne greet a new guest. Rachel jumped to her feet and sprinted to the door leaving Blaine alone, Rachel Berry may only have been seven years old but she was already an enthusiastic people person but Blaine wasn't. Adults usually like Rachel more than children did though, barely any kids even talked to Rachel, except Blaine and some mean girls in her class.

Brian had came out and told him they were going to eat then play pass the parcel and musical chairs. He loved pass the parcel and he was hungry from all the lone swinging he had been doing so he smiled at his friend and followed him inside. When he arrived at the large table he noticed that everyone had taken their place and they were only two empty seats each at the left side. He went to go sit down at the one beside a blonde girl, with a stuffed unicorn on her lap, when it happened.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face a very pretty Latina girl about a year older than him with a grimace on her face. _"Yo broccoli head, that's my seat next to Britt-britt so you better, move your tush before I move it for ya!"_  
He immediately moved then apologised for taking her seat, she told him he 'wasn't that bad' and give him her pack of raisins; she knew that he_ knew _'she didn't even want them anyway' but he never said anything. She liked that.

That's how he became acquainted with Brian's feisty older cousin Santana Lopez.

Santana was the most popular girl in third grade at her school and everyone wanted to be her friend but she only wanted to be Brittany's and Noah's. She was seven though she had the sharp wit and snark of teenager. All the 2nd graders looked up to her but she didn't acknowledge any first graders. Her cousin Brian was in second grade and he was only a bit annoying so that's why she decided to attend his Birthday, as long as she could bring Brittany.

That's when she first met 'broccoli head' aka Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Motta started in Blaine's class in 4th grade and he thought she was wonderful. She had skin the colour of caramel with super pretty hair like the doll on his grandma's dresser and she seemed super confident. Once she even called him cute and asked him to be her partner in maths, he really liked that.  
When he told Santana this she laughed in his face and said he had a crush on sugar .when he insisted he didn't she told him it's nothing to be embarrassed about because a load of guys had crushes on her.  
The next week Blaine tried to see if Sugar liked him back, Brian said she did .He ran to Santana's after school and got there a whole 2 minutes before her , they walked up to the tree house when Blaine said he had an important question. "What do you do when you have a crush? Do you just tell them and then hold hands?" He asked looking down at his feet. "No silly , you do this!" Before Blaine got a chance to ask what, she grabbed his face and placed her lips on his and started moving them.  
Blaine had no idea what to do he was only 8 and 3 quarters ,so he did what they do in that show Cooper watches and stuck his tongue in her mouth.  
She squealed "ewwww!" pulled back and Blaine went pillar box red then she slapped him and he ran home ignoring her calls of 'sorry and 'come back!'. As soon as he got home he went to Coopers room and knocked the door angrily. "Come in!" Cooper called back and so Blaine trudged in and crossed his arms before he even got to say anything his brother asked about his cut knee but he said he'd tell him later. "Is that show you like , the one where they're all friends and the Italy guy kisses loads of girl's , just pretend!?" He shouted at Cooper .When he said yes and asked him why he wanted to know Blaine blushed a stared at his hands before mumbling "San kissed me and-" he was cut off by a "no way! You're like 6!" But he just said 'yes-way and I'm nearly 9!' and continued "so I did what Joey does and she slapped me in the face!". Copper paled and prayed to god his brother didn't do anything that would cause him to get into trouble for letting him watch that. "we were kissing so I stuck my tongue into her mouth-" Copper started laughing really loud.

He later discovered nearly 9 year olds don't 'make out' , they kiss just use lips.

That was the first time Blaine kissed Santana it was also his first kiss , not hers though, just her first 'tongue kiss'. It was also the first time he got a crush on 'Tana'.


	3. Chapter 3

The second time that Blaine kissed Santana isn't very interesting. So here's the third.

Blaine had taken Santana's advice and kissed sugar (lips only) a few months later, but she got really irritating and said annoying things (some even more blunt than tana when she was grumpy) all the time, so he dumped her.  
By 12 1/2 he had kissed four girls and even made out with one a couple of times (but that was a secret because Rachel didn't want anybody to know).  
He really liked making out with Rachel and he knew she liked it too so he couldn't understand why it was a secret, so he asked if they were like 'secret dating', they weren't.

On his 14th birthday Santana couldn't come to the party so she came later. She went straight up to his room and told him Puck dumped her with a frown on her face and when she asked him if he was seeing anyone he said no. She said he was hot and she had a crush on him for ages and starting kissing him.  
He never made out on his bed before but it was more comfortable than Rachel's couch and he was pretty sure Santana was a better kisser, because she was way more experienced than Rachel.

That was the first time Blaine touched some boobs (over the shirt).

Their second kiss was a dare at Brian's house when Santana was 12 and he was 11, Santana gave him a cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine stopped making out with Rachel after that and santana started inviting him over "to satisfy her needs" and hey he was a teenage boy and san was older and really hot (plus she didn't mind him telling people about them).  
At the start none of his friends believed that he was having a thing with Brian's super hot older cousin but then she told them herself.

(Now he's 15)

He never asked Santana why exactly they were together in case she realised she was too good for him and dumped his sorry 'hobbit' ass.  
He eventually found out when he was giving her a hickey on her collar bone and she was grinding on his crotch a lot and he had to pull away before he embarrassed himself. "What's this all about, curly? You are killing the mood!" He didn't want to tell her but he figured he had to so he gestured to the bulge in his shorts and started to get up when he felt her pull him down onto the bed and climb on top of him. "Blaine this is why I'm dating you, you never push for anything and cause you're hot , you've got an awesome body and your eyes are so cool but mostly because you are the nicest guy I've ever met! And I know last week you said you were saving yourself for me when your older so I can be your first, but just cause we ain't gonna have sex, doesn't mean we can't do sexual stuff right now ". Blaine was very pleased and thought it was all great until she mentioned 'right now'. He was confused for a moment before she popped his pant's button thrust her hand into his boxers "Saaaannnn!"

That was the first time someone other than him touched down there (in his opinion it was "super awesome") and later it was the first time he swore in front of her.


End file.
